


Dance

by writingmydaysaway



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, Riverdale fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmydaysaway/pseuds/writingmydaysaway
Summary: Set in beginning of season two & sweet pea is dating Josie’s sister. They’re all partying and sweet pea gets jealous.Requested from Tumblr.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Sweet Pea

You were getting ready when your long time boyfriend Sweet Pea texted you the address of the party tonight. He was hesitant on letting your north side friends come but he came around and wanted you to have fun as well.   
“Hey babe” your big sister Josie says while sitting on your bed. As usual, she looked beautiful. “You excited for tonight?” She asks while coming over to fix your braids.   
“Yeah...I’m just happy Sweets said it was cool for you, Ronnie and Kev to come.” You happily say while checking your phone, kev and Ronnie were here.  
“It’s going to be awesome” Josie said before running downstairs to let them in.  
“Dang girl. SP is a lucky man!” Kev announces as soon as he enters your bedroom, you couldn’t help but blush.   
***  
You guys reached SP trailer, there was music booming and you felt a wave of excitement come over you. SP was waiting outside and a smile spread across his face when he saw you.  
“Oh my god. You look stunning babe” SP gushes while placing a kiss on your lips. Cueing all your friends with their “awwws”   
SP leads you guys inside where a bunch of serpents were hanging out and drinking. Jughead, Toni and Fangs were there as well. SP handed you and your friends some booze and you all hung out.  
A few drinks later, the music was bumping and everybody was getting alone. Kev was chatting up a guy while Josie was doing the same. The music was bumping and Veronica pulled you into the middle of the room.  
“Yasss babe!” Veronica yells while you danced up against her. The alcohol consumed you as you and Ronnie danced to the blasting music.   
“Love ya!” You drunkly respond as you both danced along. Veronica hands ended up on your thighs. From the corner of your eye, you saw SP clenching his jaw while staring at you. You brushed it off, it couldn’t be anything serious.  
You and Ronnie were still dancing when SP came up and asked you to go outside.   
“Sweets! You’re taking my girl!” Veronica drunkly says, causing Sweet Pea to roll his eyes.  
“Only y/n can call me Sweets. Come on y/n” SP responds before you followed him outside. You hung onto the hand rail while SP grabbed your hand.  
“What’s wrong Sweets?” You ask, leaning against the house.   
“Was it necessary to dance with Veronica like that?” SP mumbles out, a hint of jealously in his voice.   
“What? It didn’t mean anything baby. We were just dancing..” you reply back, wrapping your arms around his torso.   
“I’m suppose to dance like that with you” Sweet Pea mumbled out again, you couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Causing Sweet Pea to chuckle as well, hearing how silly that sounded.  
“You don’t have to worry about Ronnie stealing me baby. Come on, come dance with me.” You propose, SP took your hand and you went back to the party.  
You and SP made your way to the middle of the room, the music was blaring as SP placed his hands on your hips. Your hips moved to the music as SP face went to your neck. The alcohol buzzed through the both of you as your dancing became more and more heated.   
SP lips met yours as you both kissed while dancing to the music. SP hands were on your ass as you both swayed to the music.   
“Dayummmmm” Josie and Veronica yell breaking apart the moment you and SP were sharing. You felt yourself blush, you’ve never have showed so much affection before, well in front of your big sister.   
“Oh stopppp” You reply, Sweet Pea hands snaking around your waist as his head rested on your shoulder.   
“For a bad boy biker, you sure are a sweetheart to my sister. I approve” Josie tells SP, you weren’t sure if that was just the alcohol. But regardless, it made you happy that your big sister was happy for you.


End file.
